Pink Smoker! Another Tumblr Anon Spell
by Haruka13666
Summary: Well another Tumblr Magic Anon picked on one of my Smokers. turning the more bitter of the two Pink for two days.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Don't Own L4D or L4D2, these two I do though. What Smokes looks like in this only. he's not normally Pink.

The smoker stood on the rooftop of the 12 story apartment building. There was no way he was going down looking the way he did, he didn't go down that often anyway so it wasn't like it mattered.

"It… it doesn't look That bad Smokes..."

The older, Pink Smoker turned and glared at the teen "Not that Bad?!" He coughed angrily on his smoke. More smoke than normal always fumed around him when he was angry. "Danny-I'm Pink!"

The younger smoker coughed, both on his smoke and the other's trying to wave some of it away with one of his tongues. "Well at least stop smoking a few of those at once... it's not going to help and just smells terrible…"

Smokes whipped his tongue back suddenly making the other flinch "If it bothers you so much get off my roof. You don't HAVE to be up here." Smokes was showing more hostility than usual but Danny couldn't really blame him, what was going on was very weird. First their tongues took a few hours to grow back and then to respond, and now Smokes had turned pink!

Danny turned to go, thinking maybe it would be best to leave Smokes alone for a while when he suddenly thought of something that might cheer the older smoker up. "Something Kind of like this happened to one of the twins" he explained. "For two days his eyes were changing colors with his mood. Maybe this will only last for that long?"

Smokes considered this for a moment before sighing. "It better not be longer that that" He gave an annoyed huff, followed by several coughs as he lit up another cigarette.

Making a face at the cigarette smell Danny went back downstairs to leave Smokes alone for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I am aware the infected in the game dont actually Eat people like normal zombies. mine do however

...

Smokes put another cigarette out on the side of the balcony. It was now the second day his skin had been a bright pink and he looked down at his arms with a glare, they were still the obnoxious color. Over the time he had gone over every possible explanation for it, maybe he ate something that dyed his skin, or maybe it was all from all the blood from survivors he's killed and the blood just isn't washing off fully anymore leaving him tinted. He knew those couldn't have been the actual reasons but he wanted to have Something to peg this to. Another reason he thought of was maybe the hunter twins who normally harass Danny had decided to play a prank on Him this time. Yes, that one seemed the most likely. He made another mental note to choke the infected life out of the two next time he saw them.

The smoker was brought out of his thoughts when he glanced down and saw the teen smoker running back to the building dragging something behind him with one of his tongues. Squinting trying to get a better look Smokes soon saw it was a non-infected human struggling to get free. So the kid had finally caught someone on his own? Smokes felt himself grinning.

Danny climbed the stairs to the roof dragging the struggling human behind him. "H-hi Smokes" he said when he finally got up to the roof, "I-I thought that since you've stayed up here for so long without coming down to even get something to eat I-I would try to bring s-someone…" He looked off to the side feeling bad when the person squeaked in fear. Leaving the person up on the roof with Smokes, Danny went down a few floors and sat in the stairwell with his eye shut tight and his hands over his ears. He may have talked himself into bringing a person to him but he didn't want to hear it, it would only add to the guilt.

After a while the older smoker soon joined him on the stairs and gave him a pat. "That was a good catch you did."

The teen smoker looked up at him about to reply and made a small gasp, "Smokes! You're green again!"

Smokes looked down at his arms and sighed with relief he was finally back to his normal sickly green.

"I wonder what caused it…"

"Probably the twins. "He took out another cigarette and started to light it before turning to the younger and continuing. "Say why don't we go find them and you show me your improved catching skills." He grinned, already knowing that the other would agree to that.


End file.
